


Family saves

by Keenir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, Cas, we're family."<br/>"Family, Dean?  Family?" and the one known as Castiel smiled as an idea occured to him.</p><p>AU: what if the SPN finale had ended differently?<br/>(spoilers for the two final episodes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family saves

This was one of those times when Dean had the feeling that the sky was about to fall on him. And this time, the name of the heavens was Castiel. "C'mon, Cas, we're family."

"Family, Dean? Family?" and the newest god smiled as an idea occured to him.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"What was done twice can be done a few more times," Castiel said. "I am, after all, a good god."

"We're glad to hear that," Bobby said.

"The three of you can join your family, Dean."

"In Hell?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean," Cas said benevolently, calmly, patiently. "None of you will remember any more of this Hunting life than they do."

"What?" Dean asked as he realized what Cas meant. "No no no no -!"

"You are family," Castiel said, and Bobby and the Winchesters were gone. Knowing those three were safe at the Braedens, Cas turned and looked through the wall at where he wanted to go. "You opposed me," he said to the minions of Raphael. "Now behold me," and Castiel _moved_.


End file.
